Ordinaire
by Kikki83
Summary: Une sortie. Une cuite. De beaux yeux verts et un joli sourire, et elle lui fait tourner la tête.


**_Bonsoir ! n_n_**  
**_Je contribue à partager l'amour que j'ai pour ce pairing par ce modeste one-shot._**  
**_Bonne lecture !  
Matthias = Danemark  
Anri = Belgique  
Tim = Pays-Bas_**

* * *

Ç'avait commencé d'une manière affreusement ordinaire.  
C'était un vendredi soir, et Danemark, comme d'habitude, était sorti pour boire. La cuite du vendredi était presque une tradition pour lui – seul soir de la semaine où il s'autorisait à rentrer complètement torché – mais il n'était jamais accompagné des mêmes personnes et honnêtement, il était incapable de se rappeler précisément qui l'avait rejoint dans sa beuverie ce soir-là.  
Il se souvenait de l'unique chope de bière qu'il avait tenue dans sa main mais remplie plusieurs fois ; il se souvenait s'être pris la tête avec un autre soûlard, et déjà bien éméchés, ils s'étaient battus.

Et il se souvenait des grands yeux verts penchés sur lui alors qu'il avait été mis à terre.  
Elle avait éclaté sa propre chope de bière sur la tête de son adversaire, l'assommant et l'empêchant de s'acharner sur Matthias et avait tendu sa main au danois pour l'aider à se relever.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir été humilié.

Et c'est à ce moment-là de sa soirée que les choses avaient cessé d'être ordinaires.  
Norvège ou Suède se chargeaient toujours de le traîner hors du bar, le soutenant d'un bras dans le meilleur des cas – c'est-à-dire s'il était encore conscient – ou alors, il lui fallait attendre le lendemain, à une heure tardive de l'après-midi, d'être réveillé par un horrible mal de tête ou un Nordique le menaçant de l'abandonner au bar la prochaine fois qu'il buvait, mécontent d'avoir dû le porter jusqu'à la maison.  
Il en était à cent-soixante-deux menaces de la part de Norvège et cent-vingt-six de Suède. Aucun des deux ne les avait jamais mises en application.

Sauf que ce soir-là, il était saoul mais conscient, blessé mais debout, et son sauveur était une sauveuse.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Danemark alors qu'ils sortaient du bar. Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc un peu plus loin, et le blond dut réfléchir très fort pour se souvenir où il se trouvait et pourquoi il était là. Il décida qu'observer la jolie demoiselle – qu'il jurait connaître, seulement, l'alcool brouillait sa vue – lui donnerait peut-être des réponses, et son regard bleu orageux se perdit dans les boucles châtain, tirant presque sur le blond, qui reposaient avec volume sur ses épaules et qui peinaient à être retenus par un joli bandeau. Elle avait de grands yeux verts et rieurs et des lèvres en cœur. Elle sentait bon.

Alors il la reconnut.

Il était à Bruxelles, et c'était la veille d'une réunion européenne.  
À côté de lui se tenait Belgique.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure, sourit-il à nouveau.

- Il fallait bien que tu sois présentable pour demain, pouffa-t-elle, et il remarqua avec délice que ses pommettes, déjà rosies par l'alcool, prenaient une teinte plus foncée.

- Tu as défoncé ce type à coup de chope de bière.

- Ça m'arrive souvent.

- Tu as d'autres talents cachés du genre ?

- Si je t'en parle, ils ne seront plus cachés. »

Il gonfla les joues. Anri jouait les mystérieuses.

Le goût du sang encore dans la bouche, il essuya d'un revers de manche son nez. Il aurait au moins un beau bleu – la bonne nouvelle était qu'il n'était pas cassé.

« …Je te ramène ?

- Ma présence t'est si pesante ? blagua-t-elle.

- Non, bien au contraire. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas cherché à passer du temps avec toi avant… »

L'image d'un Pays-Bas très en colère et le chassant loin de sa sœur alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'enfants lui revint en mémoire et le fit grimacer. Il vit Belgique prendre un air contrarié du coin de l'œil et devina que le même souvenir se déroulait dans son esprit.

Pays-Bas était intransigeant sur deux choses. L'argent et sa sœur.  
Danemark était cependant incapable de dire ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux. Cette idée le fit rire et il obtint un regard interrogateur de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

« …T'es vraiment pas frais, hein…

- Je suis bien gêné de l'admettre, mais tu ne me vois vraiment pas au meilleur de ma forme. »

Il se leva, gagné d'un élan d'énergie, et la blondinette fit de même.

« Je serais très honoré si la gente dame ici présente me laissait la ramener jusqu'à sa demeure, dit-il en faisant une révérence sans lâcher le regard de la belge, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- La gente dame accepte avec joie », rit-elle, se demandant au fond qui ramenait qui, vu l'état du danois.

Elle passa son bras sous le sien, et l'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression d'être de retour dans le passé, à l'époque où ils n'étaient que des enfants et où les choses étaient bien plus simples. Il n'y avait que les sourires, son frère, les champs, et le monde si grand que personne ne savait où il s'arrêtait. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi les guerres, les premiers pleurs et apprendre ce qu'était être une Nation.

Mais tout était tellement plus…simple.

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces idées, ses boucles suivant le mouvement et dégageant son parfum. Danemark huma discrètement l'odeur sucrée, et si la tête ne lui tournait pas déjà à cause de la bière, il aurait pu jurer que la jeune femme était fautive.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne savait plus comment il avait regagné sa chambre d'hôtel. La seule chose qui lui restait, c'était la sensation du baiser rapidement claqué sur sa joue par Belgique.

Il sourit.

Il aimait vraiment la tournure qu'avait prise sa soirée.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il avait eu la surprise d'entendre non pas la jeune femme, mais son frère, Pays-Bas, au téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ? lâcha-t-il.

- Oui, bonjour, moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, railla le danois en sortant une fournée de roulés à la cannelle du four, le téléphone contre l'épaule.

- Elle ne me parle que de toi. Et Dieu sait qu'elle parle.

- C'est vrai ? »

Il grimaça. Sa voix était trop montée dans les aigus pour qu'il puisse rester crédible. Il voyait presque Tim froncer les sourcils de l'autre côté du fil.

« Malheureusement, oui. Alors soulage-moi. Passe la voir. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire. »

Sans laisser le temps à Matthias de répondre, il raccrocha, et le danois se retrouva avec des roulés à l'odeur alléchante dans les mains, la voix agacée du hollandais dans les oreilles et de beaux yeux verts dans le cœur.

Il n'oublierait pas le grand sourire avec lequel elle l'avait accueilli.  
Elle lui avait donné des gaufres et lui aurait aimé pouvoir lui donner les roulés – qui avaient malheureusement été réquisitionnés par Suède pour Sealand – alors il se contenta de lui donner un baiser au coin des lèvres.

« On est quittes comme ça », avait-il murmuré avec amusement.

Elle avait secoué la tête, passé ses bras autour de son cou et l'avait embrassé.

« Là, nous sommes quittes. »

Puis Anri avait ri. C'était le plus joli son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Ç'avait commencé d'une manière affreusement ordinaire.  
Mais avec un tel retournement de situation, c'était bien comme ça. Il espérait que ça ne se terminerait jamais.

Parce qu'avoir de beaux yeux verts dans le cœur et être la source d'un si joli sourire, ça n'a pas de prix.


End file.
